Official Wikizilla Pokémon Creepypasta
The Prince of Lavender Town is the official Pokémon Creepypasta of Wikizilla and was written by The Boy Who Cried Godzilla with help from Deathrock9. Story This is a story all about how my life got changed turned upside down so if you take a minute, and sit right there, I'll tell you how I became the prince of Town Lavandaire. Doot Doot! it all began when Thomas the Dank Engine rolled into the Pewter City Station and the station head sed: "Pew ter City Station. everbdy off". and so I got off and was met with Brok. "Welcome Danny, my best friend from skool", said Bork "Hullo Bork.", Danny replied. "Danny, I am need your halp. you see, thers a gost." "Ders a gost, Bork my best friend from skool?" "yus. is so bad. such bloods" "Reely Brok? a gost for reel?" but then this boy showed up Sporky Daemon Minion.png "O noe bork wot is it?" "Is a demon minion, Danny." "how can get rid of, Bokr?" "this is spukeh" "I kno, Bork, but how can get rid of sporky demon?" "Oh Brock look! Its pokemon SNap man!" and pokemon SNap man was say "Bork and Danny! I am tek pichur of sporky daemon!" but when Pokemon SNap man take pichur: is no sporky daemon: is ded "Oe Noe, Bork! is not a daemon: it is a ded!" sed Danny But Bork was reply "That is no ded, that is a Dad!" It was troo. the sporky Daemon, that was really a ded, was really a dad. And then Danny was shout "Pokemon SNap Man! help me save mr. Brock's dad!" so pokemon SNap man sed "hey, Mr. Bork's Dad! get down from there!" and te Sporky Daemon, after being callet by name dispersed and dropped Brock's dad on teh train station platform, because we had not left the train staishun. we wnt to Brok's howse with his dad and Pokemon SNap man. Bork's dad sed to us: pls stop th soprky gost! if u dont all dads will be sporky daemons until no one is left to call them by name to un daemon them. so Danny is say: "But Mr. Bork's dad, how I can do this? How I can find the gost?" Mr. Bork's dad is say: "he is life in soprky woods." Pokemon SNap man is say: "We are tek pichur of gost to reveal is true form" Bork is say: "you mus go witout meh. I am stay and take care of Mr. Bork's dad." so me and pokemon SNap man are go into sporky woods with cameras. our pokemons wer scart, but wer brev. while in the woodz, we found another sporky daemon who was say: "Mark me. My hour is almost come, When I to sulph'rous and tormenting flames... Pity me not, but lend thy serious hearing To what I shall unfold. So art thou to revenge, when thou shalt hear. I am thy father's spirit, Doom'd for a certain term to walk the night,... Revenge his foul and most unnatural murther." and then pokemon SNap man took a pichur and he was revealed as: STEVE HARVEY. And then Steve Harvey agreed to join us on our quest to git rid of te sporky gost. We were walk in woods for hours until we were cover in bloods. everything cover in bloods, and steve harvey say: Steve Harvey 1.jpg when we wade through blood river and scare off ghosty pokemons with our cameras we were find the spooky gosts house, we creeps up to the house, we open the door, get on the floor, everybody walk the dinosaur. Steve Harvey then look at our dancing like: Steve Harvey 2.png we were creep through the spuuky house until we were find te gost. the gost was say: "Get out!". we were gon to run, but Steve Harvey asked: "What is that Ghost?". I hit my buzzer first and said "Cubone?". but cubone was not on the board. and then Pokemon SNap man said "Ash Kechum?". Ash Kechum was the number one answer, but the gost was upset by this, and revealed his true form of Ash kechum. I, Danny, was say to Ash Kechum: "wy u do dis Ash kechum?". He was say, "I am have no dad, so everone is not have dad." And I was say: But Ash Kechum, Steve Harvey is Granddad. And Ash Kechum said: "Shit, fam: you rite, you rite.". And then, after seeing his critical error in his plan, he released everyone, and revealed that he was the gost to the public, and that no dads were harmed in the making of this "social experiment". and so he remained one of the most beloved pokemon masters of all time. Oh yes, and years later it was discovered that I was teh last remaining blood relative of the Lavender Town historic King and Queen, and was so named Prince of Lavender Town Category:Poop Category:Pokeyman Category:Important Pages